Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight composite boards. More particularly, this invention is concerned with making lightweight boards such as insulation, acoustical sheets and sheathing materials which are capable of being fixed even to the corners of house frames using such fastening means as nails, staples and screws.
Specific types of lightweight boards which are used in construction are incapable of bearing fasteners such as nails, staples and screws. Many of these boards tend to have a high porosity. More importantly, they fail to provide the grasping needed when fasteners penetrate the boards. These boards, furthermore, cannot be used to bear fasteners which are inserted for various needs such as hanging siding on houses.
Such lightweight boards cannot be used at the corners of house frames. Such boards not only cannot be nailed or stapled, but they also fail to provide the bracing needed especially in such locations. Typical of such boards are insulating panels and acoustical, sound absorbing panels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide lightweight, composite boards which are capable of being securely fastened by such means as nails, screws, and staples.
It is a further object of this invention to provide lightweight, composite boards which are load bearing boards. Another object is to provide such lightweight composite boards that are capable of being a good substrate for residential siding materials. Another object is to provide lightweight composite boards which can be used as sheathing. These and other objects are achieved by the invention described herein.